


Special

by NeonSun1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Devon sucks, F/M, Jen and Devon belong to me, Jen is the side character I will always love, Teacher-Student Relationship, cute shit, hufflepuff reader, just a really supportive and cute relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSun1998/pseuds/NeonSun1998
Summary: It's not every day you make an Amortentia potion in potions class.It's most certainly not every day that your Potions Professor drugs your tea either.(I suck at summaries, the story is really good I promise!)





	1. Chapter 1

Professor Severus Snape is a very cold person. His looks aren’t that of a typically attractive human being and his attitude towards others leaves a lot to be desired. Miss (First name) (Last name) on the other hand is a very bright person. Her looks aren’t necessarily that of a supermodels, but she is in no way unattractive, and her personality might as well be compared to the sun.

How these two people ever ended up getting along is a mystery to all who know the two. With their age difference, status and personality, they typically shouldn’t even want to get along, but they do, or at least they will…

Your P.o.v

I walked along with a skip in my step. The seventh year Hufflepuff’s were having Potions with the Slytherin’s today, and as much as I don’t like the snake-like house, I enjoy Potions class with every fibre of my being. As a Muggle born that had to go to a Muggle school until I was 11 and started to show increasing signs of magic, I just loved chemistry. Though I’m not the smartest child, when it came to mixing chemicals and the like, I might as well be a genius.

Most of the students attending Hogwarts disliked Potions class, with the exception of Slytherin’s, because of the Potions teacher, Professor Snape, but to be honest, I’d never had a problem with him. Sure he could be cruel and kinda creepy, but he did his job well, and the lesson’s were relatively easy to understand.

I reached the old wooden door that lead to my classroom and stood waiting with the others. When it finally opened, I was relieved to see that Professor Snape was standing there with is usual grim expression. He motioned for us to come in and I made a beeline for my usual place, second row from the front on the left side of the classroom. Everyone else sat in spaces around the class, most of the Hufflepuff’s as far back as they could and the Slytherin’s as far forward. In fact, I was surrounded by them, all except for the only seat next to me on my left, where Jennifer Parkins sat after she arrived late.

“Late yet again I see Miss Parkins.” Professor Snape looked up for a mere second before returning to his lesson. He never takes points of her for some reason, not unless they truly deserve to be taken anyway.

“Hi Jen.” I whispered to her.

“Hi.” She whispered back.

As the lesson went on and we continued to watch Professor Snape make a Euphoria potion, which with any luck, we would be making in the next lesson. As the potion turned yellow, Snape stood upright and looked back to the class.

“Does anyone want to test it’s effects?” For a potion supposed to make you excited and giddy, he made it sound awfully foreboding. With nearly no hesitation, I put my hand up.

“Ah, Miss (Last name). Very well, up you get, we haven’t all day.” I pushed my chair out and walked to the front of the room, a little nervous. He dipped a ladle into the potion and a small rainbow appeared. A candy-like sent came from the sunshine yellow liquid and I began to feel better and better about taking it. When I looked back to Professor Snape, he was holding a sun-shaped bottle out for me to take. I looked up at him for a moment, almost checking to make sure it was safe, before downing the liquid.

It tasted like joy. Like all the sweet things in the world and rays of sunshine. I closed my eyes and let the feeling wash over me. I felt like singing, like running through fields of flowers, like hugging everyone I met.

I opened my eyes to look back at the class and our teacher. The students were staring at me, waiting for something horrible to happen.

“Well, how do you feel?” I heard a low, drawn out voice next to me ask. I turned back to the Professor.

“I feel wonderful!” And as if to prove the point, my voice came out in a sing-song way and my eyes glistened like dewdrops on a sunny day. I couldn’t stop myself. “Professor Snape, you’re simply amazing!”

He obviously wasn’t expecting that, as his stone expression changed slightly, a ghost of a ghost’s smile graced his lips for a millisecond before he lost it, though his eyes held the memory. Someone in the class started laughing and we both turned to look. I’d forgotten we were in a classroom.

Sitting in the second row of the far right side, was Devon Sibs, Slytherin, and his small group of friends. Devon obviously thought the two of us were funny in some way, as he was snickering behind his hand, his group doing the same.

“Is there something amusing you Mr Sibs?” Professor Snape asked in his cold voice.

“Not really Professor.”

“Then why, might I ask, are you laughing?”

“(First name), sir. She looks ridiculous, bouncing around like a child.”

“Oh? Are you to say that she, while under the influence of a potion that would make her act as so, is making her look a fool?”

“I guess so sir.”

“Then I think, Mr Sibs, that you should try some as well.”

Devon stopped laughing at this, all traces of laughter gone from his face. Looking even more scared then I did, he walked up to the cauldron, trying to act brave.

“Ok sir.” Professor Snape pulled another sun-shaped vile from his pocket and handed it to him before pulling me to the side so that Devon was about a meter from us both. With shaking hands, Devon downed the bottle, as I did and stood waiting for the effect. It must have hit him like a bus.

All of a sudden, Devon was singing praises to the world, literally singing them, telling his friends how much they meant to him, how lovely Jennifer’s hair was today before turning to me and the Professor.

“Oh~ Professor Snape  
I think you’re great  
your classes are really swell,  
I love the way, you teach the class  
You do it rather well

But might I say  
Miss (Last name) babe  
your beauty has no flaws  
I’d love it, me, if you could see  
That I’d love to be yours!”

Devon was sweating and blushing like a school girl as the class lost it. Every single person was laughing, except Professor Snape, who looked rather annoyed. Devon stood, tweaking his nose and wishing he could feel ashamed, but the potion giving him nothing but euphoria.

“10 points from Slytherin for unnecessary classroom behaviour and and another 30 for not knowing how to pick location.” While Devon went back to his seat, still tweaking his nose and looking ashamed, I was staring at Snape. He rarely ever took points from his own house, yet here he is, punishing his student for laughing and taking points for it. Maybe I was over thinking it, but it just seemed weird. Nonetheless, I appreciated it. I tugged on his sleeve lightly and looked at him.

“Thank you.” Was all I said before giving him a huge smile and returning to my seat. It was a minute after that that the class ended. Jennifer and I were on the way to our next lesson while talking about our previous one.

“Snape’s so creepy isn’t he? Like, don’t get me wrong, that lesson was hilarious, but every time I see him I just… I don’t even know. The guy just freaks me out.”

“He’s not that bad, Jen.”

“Not that bad? Have you seen how he treat’s that group of fourth years? You know, with the famous kid? I don’t think I’ve seen him so much as soften his glare at the poor kid since he’s gotten here! You know he’s incredibly biased to the entire of his house right? Other then that lesson, he never punishes his students unless another teacher forces him to. And he punishes everyone else way harsher then he should. Especially if they’re from Gryffindor.”

“Jennifer, you stop that right now. Professor Snape might be a bit harsh to the other houses, but he’s never unfair to either of us, so you have no right to complain about him. He’s a very good teacher, even if he is a little unorthodox. And besides, I heard that the father of the fourth year boy used to bully him, I’m not surprised he does.”

“(First)!! Are you saying it’s fair that he’s bullies a student based on a past experience with their father?”

“No, of course not. I’m just saying, we shouldn’t judge others based on things we don’t know all the details for. He could be doing it for his own good for all we know. I’m not saying he is, but still.”

“You’re a weird one Miss (Last).”

“As are you Miss Parkins. As are you.”

And after all that, I think it’s probably a good thing that neither of us noticed Snape listening in on our little talk.

\- Time Skip brought to you by Hermione’s time turner -

It was a few weeks later that we arrived on yet another potions lesson that was, once again, as entertaining as the previously mentioned. Jennifer was, as always, five minutes late, and Snape must have gotten tired of it, as he has started to take one point for every minute late she is. It doesn’t sound like much, but when you add it all up… well let’s just say Jen started coming to classes earlier.

During this lesson, the planned potion to make was to be the Amortentia potion which we’d learnt about last week. Unfortunately, up until now, it had been brewing and we’d only be able to smell it for the first time today. It was something I was looking forward to a great deal.

Professor Snape had been calling us up one at a time to see what it smelt like to each person, then telling us to go back to our seats and, without telling anyone, writing down on our parchment what each of us thought it smelt like. We were to hand them in at the end of the lesson. It was a very simple task considering the amount of homework we usually get.

After Devon going up and staring at me strangely after his turn, and the Jennifer telling me it smelt like sunshine, ginger and scented candles, I was strangely nervous for my turn. What if it smelt like something I thought I hated?

“Miss (Last). If you will.” Snape’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I walked up to the cauldron. “Just lean over the steam and record what it smells like.” I nodded and lent over.

A warm feeling flooded my veins. My eyes closed as I focused on figuring out the scents. It was…

Nothing?

I lent over again, trying to focus further, but still not noticing much of a change.

“Professor? I don’t smell anything.” I said in a quiet, meek voice, so none of the other students could hear. He looked at me as if I was being ludicrously silly. He lent over and sniffed, before looking incredibly confused.

“Miss Parkins, could you come over here.” Jen got up and walked up to us. “Smell it again.” Jen looked confused but did as she was asked. “Is it still the same scent as what you wrote down?”

“Yes Professor.” He motioned to go back to her seat. I lent over and tried again, but there was still no change. Snape grabbed and empty vile from his desk and filled it with the potion.

“Take this outside, smell it and then come straight back and tell me if it worked.” He said handing me the vile. I nodded and walked towards the door.

When I got outside, I took a huge breath of air, absorbing the smell of grass, sunshine and the wind, then removed the cap from the love potion. The scent came tumbling over the edge in wisps of smoke. The smell of the Potions classroom, of it’s cold, still air and chemicals was the first thing to hit me. Second was the faint smell I was getting in the class, the smell of ink, ink from books and parchment (or whatever you want). And lastly, the one I was most surprised to find mixed in there, was the scent of dusty clothes, of potions, chemicals and cauldron cleaners. The scent, I realised, was the scent of Professor Severus Snape.

‘Why… why is that in there!! I- I don’t! No, I couldn’t?’ I stood panicking and attempting to calm myself down. ‘Oh my gosh. Do I- do I… am I in love with him?’ Struggling with my thoughts I walk/stumbled back down the stairs, only to get so lost in my mind I didn’t notice myself trip, nor the arms that managed to catch me before I could actually hurt myself until I was suspended in mid air.

“P-Professor! I-I’m so sorry! T-thank you for catching me.” I was stuck between my toes hanging off the step two up from where I should be to stand up and Snape holding me with my face basically squished into his chest and his arms holding me up between my shoulders and elbows. Needless to say, it was not the most comfortable position.

“Don’t apologise for falling, theres no point. I’m going to lift you up now.” With surprising strength, he hoisted me up, after moving his hands to get a better grip, so I was standing upright on the step just in front of him. Even with the added hight, I was still only just at eye level.

“(First), I believe you should go back to class.”

“Yes, Professor.” But my legs wouldn’t move.

“(First).”

“Yes Professor?”

“I need that love potion from you before you go.”

“Okay. Here you are.” The hand holding the potion lifted itself up until it was between the two of our bodies. His hand lifted to grab it, and when it reached the vile of liquid cupid, it hovered there, resting under mine and grabbing the potion at the same time.

“Professor?”

“Yes?”

“Is it ok if I just tell you what it smelt like instead of writing it down?” Snape stood there for a moment, about to respond when the door behind him began to open. The squeaking sound snapped me back into reality, as it apparently did to him as well, and I dropped the vile into his hand before thanking him again and running back toward the class. Students began to pour out of the class and I briefly heard them telling Snape that their parchments were on his desk. I quickly scribbled down the scents of mine and threw it on his desk before ducking out with the last of the students, avoiding Snape’s unusually disappointed gaze.

I realised later, that I had not had time to think of a lie to write down, and ended up writing exactly what I smelt, the Potions classroom, ink and Professor Snape.

-

Later that same day, I was called back to the classroom in the dungeons. I didn’t know why I would be called back, but I was praying with every part of me, that he hadn’t read through the assignments yet. But after knocking on the old door and, after being invited and stepping in, I saw him sitting there with a piece of parchment in his hands, I knew he had. His expression was angry, frustrated, confused and something else I couldn’t quite place.

“Sit down.” His voice was drawn out and low as usual as he motioned to a chair in front of his desk. “Drink this.” He pushed a cup of tea towards me. I guess there would be something other then tea in it, but I knew it wouldn’t harm me in an way, so I took a sip. After a very long second of silence, he spoke again.

“What is your name and how old are you?”

“(First) (Middle?) (Last) and I am (16- born first half of the year/17- born second half).” The words came out of my mouth automatically, shocking me. ‘Why a truth potion?’

“You remember what you wrote down for the scents of the Amortentia potion correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Is that really what you smelt in the potion?”

“Yes, sir.” I felt my face heat up and I looked away. He was quiet for a moment.

“Are you telling me, (First), that the love potion smelt like me?” I blushed more and looked up to answer before turning away again.

“Yes.” My voice quiet and meek. He was quiet again and I was afraid to look up.

“Well then. Usually this kind of thing is admitted as a prank, but seeming as you can’t lie… I should punish you in some way but, honestly I don’t really want too.” I looked up a little, shocked by it. “Tell me what you really feel about me, and I’ll decide from there.”

“I- I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you. I always look forward to your lessons, you don’t anger or frustrate me like the other students seem to be. You intrigue me, you’re so interesting. I catch myself looking for you at meals, I unconsciously notice you whenever you walk past. I think you’re kinder then you let on. I think you’re brilliant.” I finished my spiel and waited, both horrified and embarrassed at everything that just came out of my mouth.

“You know, a teacher and a student really shouldn’t be in a relationship. However, I had to test the potions scent myself at some point and it smelt of you. Though, like I said we-” He was about to continue when a rather large bird appeared, dropping a letter on Snape’s desk in-between us, before flying out again. Snape looked at it and read whom it was from, before opening it up. It must have been very short, because he was done reading it almost instantly, now leaning his head on his palm while he turned it around so I could see it. In bright yellowish green ink, on cream parchment were the words;

Oh just kiss her already!!  
\- Headmaster Dumbledore

In curly handwriting. I blushed beat red again and hid my face in my hands, wanting to curl up in a ball and disappear. I heard the scraping of a chair and assumed Professor Snape was getting up to walk away. But instead, I felt a breath on my cheek. It would have taken the next century to realise what had happened had nobody spoken to me.

“I think I might feel the same, but you are not allowed to tell a single soul about this.”

Had I looked up and not been star struck by everything that had just happened, I would have been able to see the ever cold Professor Snape with a light blush on his face.

Too bad I was stuck in the realisation that’d just been kissed on the cheek.


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God damn it Dumbledor.

“Severus?”

Professor Snape heard his name being called from above him. The voice was undoubtably from someone a fair few years younger then himself, meaning that it was a student, and only one student _dare_ call him by his first name. He looked up to the above staircase with a small smile on his lips.

“(Name).” He said as the girl ran down the stairs, around the corner and over to him, stopping a meter away. Without warning, she burst into tears.

“Severus! I - I can’t - it won’t go - help!” She tried to speak, but it was hard to between her choking sobs. Worried, he went to walk over to the girl, but she suddenly freaked out and took a huge step back.

“Y- you can’t!” She yelled. “You’ll get stuck too!”

“What do you mean?” She pointed to the space above her head. Hanging in thin air, was a single sprig of mistletoe.

“It won’t go away! Someone jinxed it on me during breakfast, and now whenever anyone gets too close, they get stuck until they k-” (Name) stopped talking and looked away. Snape guessed what she was about to say, and a rage consumed him. (Name) was sobbing again, and instantly the rage pocketed itself away to be used on some unfortunate later. Snape moved over to her, but then remembered the jinx and stopped halfway. He sighed.

“Come along then, we’ll go to the potions room and have a look at it there.” She nodded solemnly and started walking. In a few minutes, the pair were sitting in the cold, damp room. It was even colder then usual, considering it was winter and there was absolutely no form of heating down here. Severus had already tried several forms of counter-jinxs and burning spells, but so far, all of them had failed.

“Specialis Revelio!” Snape yelled, getting frustrated at the hanging twig. The mistletoe bounced around in the air before fizzling and growing. It suddenly reached out, wrapping around Snape’s wrist with a snapping sound and yanking him forward, before going back to hanging quietly in the air. Snape tried to move back, but found himself quite stuck.

“Oh no. I’m so sorry, if I hadn’t gotten you to help!” (Name) begun to shiver, little tears falling from her eyes, and Snape looked down at her. A chuckle sounded through the room and (Name) looked up to find Snape with a hand over his eyes and a smile on his face. He looked back at her, no longer laughing, but still smiling sweetly, something I’m sure has almost never happened before, and placed a hand gently on the girls cheek.

“(Name), as strange as it is, we are in a relationship, and, I won’t lie, I’d love to kiss you, but I was going to wait until you graduated at least. But, in this position…” He shook his head. “Well, I don’t have much of a choice, really, do I?” Snape’s eyes held a certain sadness to them, a sadness that (Name) just couldn't bare. In a brief moment of bravery, she grabbed the collar of his robes and yanked at them, pulling their lips together but using a bit too much force and hitting their teeth at the same time. The second the pain hit, (Name) pulled away, clutching her mouth. The moment of bravery was gone and (Name)’s eyes went wide in horror.

“I-I’m sorry Professor! I just- I mean I-!” Her face was painted red, which caused Severus to smirk and lean down to her. He gently pulled her hand away from her lips and kissed the palm of it, holding eye contact the whole time. He chuckled as she blushed and released her hand which fell to her side.

“Let’s get rid of that mistletoe shall we?” He said, then in an instant, their lips brushed against each other, soft and slow, before one of them, they don’t know who, pressed just a little bit harder, then a bit more, until finally they were holding each other closer and closer, not wanting to let go, not knowing how to stop. It was a beautiful confusion that lasted until neither could breath and they broke apart in deep breaths, still clutching at each others robes and holding each other close.

After their breathing returned to normal, Severus kissed her once more atop her head before they released each other and took a reluctant step back. (Name) looked up and giggled.

“Mistletoe’s gone.” She said, pointing up at where it had been. Severus had a soft look on his face as he stepped forward and hugged her close. They stood like that for a while, before he pulled back and took her hand, leading her over to his desk, where he sat down and then pulled her into his lap. (Name) was slightly exhausted after the chaotic day she’d had and then the tornado of emotions she’d just gone through. She cuddled up to Severus and let out a yawn, which was so ‘unladylike’ she had to cover her mouth, but it made Snape chuckle under his breath.

“Severus, you’re awesome, so I can understand why I’d like you, but I’m pretty average, and I don’t stand out much, so why do you like me?” She muttered, not really needing to speak up. There was a moments pause.

“I don’t like you, (Name).” He started. “I’m enamoured by you. You’re very simple,” (Name) whacked him softly and he chuckled, “Which I love. I’m not having to always treat you like a goal that I have to reach. I can be myself, well, a softer version of myself, around you, and with all the chaos going on, that is one of the greatest gifts I could ever receive. You wear your heart on your sleeve, so to speak, and you just…” He trailed off.

“What?” (Name) asked, worried. Snape looked down at her, smiling sweetly.

“You light up my black-stained life.”

(Name) blushed and begun to sob, burying her face in his chest. Severus smiled a half-smile and held her close.

“(Name)?”

“Mm…” (Name) mumbled back.

“You’re not average, you’re special.”

(Name) smiled as she fell asleep in Professor Severus Snape’s arms, feeling better then she ever had before.

~Afterward~

“So you just-”

“Yes Minerva, for the last time, yes.”

“You didn’t think there would be any complications with that?”

“Like what?”

“The fact you did it at breakfast and she’d be forced to kiss anyone who came close to her during the day?”

“Oh.”

“She cried Dumbledore. She had to kiss Miss Granger in front of Mr Ron Weasley.”

“I made it so she could get away with a kiss on the cheek though!!”

“She knew that! You really thought that would be less awkward?!”

“…”

“You’d better be glad it turned out alright.”

“:(”

“You’d better run before Severus figures it out.”


	3. Daisies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel of sorts.

A single daisy sat atop Professor Severus Snape’s stack of paperwork, which was spread across his desk. He picked it up and studied it, utterly confused as to why it was there. A prank, he decided, for what else could it be? Yet, even having convinced himself so, he still tucked it deep into one of his robes’ pockets.

 

Several weeks later, and daisies would still make random appearances in places only Professor Snape would notice. His desk, spaces behind his potions and potion ingredients and tucked neatly in the handle of the potions classroom in the early morning and late afternoon. He couldn’t bring himself to throw them out, so they sat atop his nightstand until they withered away, and then sometimes, they’d stay there a few days after that.

 

Severus couldn’t help but wonder where they came form, because someone was obviously leaving them. He would try to catch them, but something hanging in the back of his mind kept him from wanting to know who it could be. So, he settled on living without knowing. It wasn’t like he didn’t have a thousand other things to think about anyway. He couldn’t be bothered with small things like this.

 

A week later, the flowers were just as consistent, if not more so. It was February, and so far, every day since the 1st, the flowers had been growing in number by the day as the month went by. On the 14th however, the flowers were late. Very late. From the first day they started appearing they hadn’t been later than dinner. They hadn’t failed to show up any later than that, and it was worrying Severus to no end. It was late and he was planning on retiring for the night when he heard a fervent knocking on the outside of the Potions room door.

 

Could it be... 

 

With a speed and haste that no one would have expected from the Potions Professor, he made his way to the door. He flung it open and hoped, deep, deep down, that he’d catch the person leaving the flowers. But all he got was a glimpse of (h/c) hair and an ankle as they disappeared around the corner. He went to chase after the person, but he noticed a bouquet of daisies, orange blossoms and maidenhair fern carefully arranged with a ribbon tying them all together. Deciding to look up the meaning of each later, he picked the bouquet up and rushed up the stairs looking around for the person who could have left them there, however they were long gone.

 

He walked back down to his classroom and closed the door, locking it behind him and moving towards his desk. Severus sat down and opened the messily folded note.

 

_Hi! Sorry the flowers are so late tonight. I had a lot of homework left before it was due at the end of the week. Happy Valentines Day! I won’t bother you with the flowers anymore, but I hope you liked them while they lasted. Have a lovely day. - :)_

 

They didn’t sign the letter with anything more than a simple smiling face, which was completely unhelpful, but he loved it none-the-less. Though he’d never admit it.

 

~~~

 

A year later he walked into his first seventh-year Potions class with the Slytherin’s and Hufflepuff’s. He was loathing the idea of having a class with the two houses combined. Hufflepuff’s, as a general rule, never seemed to be any good at Potions, and even though the Puff’s in his class were the best among the house, they still seemed to struggle to keep up, and why should this year be any different.

 

Inside, the students chatted among themselves until they noticed him stalking across the room and sitting at his desk. He was about to launch into his ‘seventh-year potions’ speech, when two girls burst through the door, one with bright orange hair and the other with (h/c) tied into a braid with daisies weaved throughout.

 

Severus froze for a moment at the sight of the familiar flowers and forgot entirely about how the two girls had arrived late. The girl with the daisies began apologising for the two of them and then ushered her friend towards the only two seats left in the room. Second row, left-hand side from the door. They sat down and he glared at them for a moment, so as not to show any difference to how he would usually treat students.

 

That lesson, he re-learned the girls name. (F/n) (L/n), a Hufflepuff 7th year. She had, obviously, been in his classes before, but never had he actually taken the time to notice her. He remembered that she was a reasonably smart student, but not much other than that. Devon Sibs, of Slytherin, seemed to notice her, however, and for reasons unknown to him at this time, Severus was highly irritated by that little fact.

 

Jennifer Parkins, the girl whom was late every lesson and caused her to be late that first lesson, he quickly became less-than-fond of, though he could tolerate it because she was her best friend and, against his judgement of the house, an excellent potions student.

 

It was a few months later that the incident with the love potion happened. He watched her, as she ran out of the Potions room, mildly distressed, to try and figure out why she couldn’t smell anything coming from the potion. He pocketed some for himself, which later, when she was far away, he took out to test. Daisies, sugar and the potent scent of the kitchens filled his lungs, undoubtably her scent. He may not have acted on it, had she not written his name on her work.

 

Without thinking, he’d summoned her, interrogated her, and then, with Dumbledor egging him on, he’d kissed her cheek.

 

You know what happened then, but what you don’t know, is that later, she confessed to leaving the flowers each day, after seeing the remains of the bouquet pressed and hung in a frame in Severus’ room late one night after she’d graduated.

 

There are a great many stories between these two, but this, the story of the daisies, could be one of the most important.


	4. Severus x Hufflepuff!Reader - Shall We Dance?

The final year of Hogwarts, someway, somehow, coincided with the Triwizard Tournament for (F/n) (L/n), and though everyone was spending the year living and loving the lack of classes in favour of watching the four teenagers chosen to risk their lives for the purpose of entertainment, she was using her time to figure out ways to sneak around the castle looking for her high school sweetheart - in some sense of the term anyway.

~

Dating the Potions Professor at the school I was still attending wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to do. Even though Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, and, I suspected, most of the other school staff, knew about and approved of the relationship for one reason or another, I still had to hide it from the students and stay within the proper guidelines of what a school-girl should act like.

My closest friends had no idea about the relationship, and when they brought up their boyfriends - or in one girls case, girlfriend - I wanted nothing more than to join in and gush about how we were when we were together. Instead, I had to act like I longed for the same things I already had. I’d done quite well so far, but it still hurt.

Severus wasn’t exactly the most well-liked teacher either, and it made it harder to act kindly to him when he was telling my classmates how incompetent they were and then, when he arrived at my table and I hadn’t been able to meet his ridiculously high standards, he had to try to treat me the same way, while still being kind enough to show me, and me alone how much he didn’t want to say any of it. It got confusing and irritating during the first few weeks, but after he’d called me back under the pretense of detention and hugged me close to him, apologising for every single thing he’d said during the lesson and then making me a cup of tea by hand it start to get a bit easier.

We’d eventually fallen into a bit of a rhythm where Severus would do or say something he had to, to keep up appearances for both the school and some unknown source, I would say something to satisfy my friends just loud enough to let anyone close by hear and then, just before curfew, I would sneak into the Potions room and we’d spend the next few hours being close to each other, apologising and studying. Studying because I was still a student and I had to keep up with my homework, but also because the more I knew about potions, the less Snape would have to be cruel and the more he could show his hidden kindness.

During these times, I would sneak or bake cookies to share and Severus, who quickly figured out it seemed a lot more sincere when he made the tea by hand, had fallen into a habit of putting the kettle on as soon as I sat down, tea ready for the water in a small teapot I had given him a week after the late night visits begun. It was pale yellow with a little daisy painted either side of the spout.

Tonight however, was immensely different to all their meetings. Even from the other side of the castle, I could hear the three schools, currently dancing and dining in the tent outside (it might have been the great hall), as I made my way down a final set of stairs to where I’d excepted to find my - hopefully- date for the night. However, when I reached the Potions room door, there was a small note attached with a daisy hastily drawn on, so I knew it was meant for me.

_My Daisy, I’m sorry I’m not here to meet you, I was called to the dance ahead of time, and I had a feeling you’d try to find me even though I told you it wasn’t a good idea for you to accompany me tonight, and so I ask you instead, to find Professor Sprout and ask for her assistance, as I’ve already informed her of my plan. And yes, I knew you’d protest against not accompanying me tonight. I’ll see you soon, Severus._

My face melted at the sweet message, however plain it would seem to anyone else. This was Severus Snape I was talking about, ‘sorry’ and calling me his was likely the closest I’d ever get to the romantic letters from movies and books.

Smiling, I picked up the fabric hanging around my legs and made my way back up the stairs. Professor Sprout was likely to be scrubbing dirt out from under her nails still, and if she’d been informed of a plan, she was probably waiting for her in the common room. I reached the kitchens and waved at the House Elves, grabbing a pastry as I ran past and into the common room. Professor Sprout stood there in her formal robes, looking quite lovely, with a huge grin on her face.

“Professor Snape told me you’d be coming love, oh and look at you.” She smiled and held her hand to her cheek as she examined the smiling girl in front of her. “You look lovely dear.”

I smiled at my Head of House and, when she motioned me, followed her out of the common room and towards the party. We passed a couple who looked quite startled to see a teacher outside of the party and nervously stuttered that they were one their way back, but Professor Sprout merely tapped the side of her nose and shushed them as we walked past, the couple giggling and running in the opposite direction.

The party was going crazy when we reached it. The Weird Sisters were playing and almost everyone was dancing. I looked around frantically for any sign of Severus, but I couldn’t see him. One boy sat apart from the entire party, but when he saw Professor Sprout he got up and walked over to her.

“Good evening, Professor.” The boy with turquoise hair said. He had a little smile on his face that made a ‘v’ shape with dimples. Professor Sprout turned to him and smiled.

“Ah! There you are Johnny, this is Miss (F/n) (L/n). (F/n), this is Jonathan Edmond.” I smiled and said a quick hello and he did the same. “(F/n), you’ll be dancing with him tonight. He’s already been informed of the plan, don’t worry. Now, off you pop.”

“Wait-” I started, but John had already pulled me towards the dance floor. A slow song started and we began to dance as we’d been taught.

“Listen, John, I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m supposed to be here with- with someone else.” I said quietly so nobody else would hear. He smiled again.

“I know, Professor Snape told me already.” I was shocked. But why would he-

“Well, this is your stop (F/n), lovely dancing with you.” John spun me away from him before I even had a chance to register what was happening. As I spun, I noticed Professor Sprout spinning towards him, she gave me a wink as she went past. The hand that caught me was familiar and as it spun me towards its attached body, I released who it belonged to.

Severus was smirking down at me when my head whipped up in surprise, a look of shock covering my face.

“But how?” I was lost for words. His smirk grew a bit and he pulled me slightly closer.

“No one would suspect anything if you arrived with your Head of House, danced with another student and then ended up, ‘accidentally’ swapping partners with a teacher.”

“But- but you get jealous if Devon even glances at me during class! How did you not murder that poor boy for dancing with me?” He grimaced slightly at the mention of Devon then went to his usual, passive expression.

“He holds no threat.” I was still confused. “He’s homosexual.” Oh. A small realisation struck me.

“You’re dancing.” He went quite. “You told me you wouldn’t dance, even if You-Know-Who was blasting spells at your feet.” A light dust of red brushed his cheeks.

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did.”

“…” He sighed. “I just thought, this is possibly the only time you’ll ever attend a dance and it would be, somewhat tragic, if you didn’t have at least one dance. And since…I can be a little… possessive… of you, I thought it best you had that dance with me.”

I was quite. I wanted to cry and laugh and hug him until he couldn’t breathe and kiss him until his cheeks turned red. However, I remember where we were and settled with stepping slightly closer and lightly resting my head against him.

“Thank you.” He was silent again. “You’re quite good at it you know?”

“You’re not.” I (gently) head-butted his chest.

“Rude.” He chuckled and I looked up because it was rare to see his smile somewhere other than the dungeons.

“Maybe I’ll teach you one day.”

“I’d like that.”

We smiled at each other and he leant down towards me. A soft click was heard and the lights disappeared. The students around us screamed momentarily as our lips connected in the sudden darkness. It was nothing passionate, but we smiled against each other and pulled away just as the clicking sound came again and the lights came back on. Nothing had changed in the darkness, but I had a memory that would last way into oblivion.

~

“He said what?”

“He threatened to kill me, Minerva. Imagine that. Severus. Killing me.”

“That’ll never happen.”

“I know but geez. He sure was scary.”

“Obviously, you didn’t manage to accidentally sabotage Miss (L/n) tonight.”

“Hey!” … “Rude.”

“… It’s true though.”

“Be quite Minerva. 50 points from Gryffindor. (*to himself*) Hehe. Good one Albus. 70 points to Gryffindor.”


	5. It's Just A Note, Sorry..

Hi guys,

I'm sorry to do this to anyone who was hoping for more of this story, but the chapters that are up are the only ones I plan on writing.

I wrote this a few years ago, and while I liked it then, I've come to realise more about the characters I was writing about and the fact that the relationship wasn't healthy or morally correct. Adults should not be dating children, its called paedophilia for a reason. To be honest, I still enjoy rereading this story every now and again, as I enjoy fluff-fics as much as anyone, so I won't ever take it down, but I also can't bring myself to write any more of it. I know it's a bit of a double standard, but this is fic-land and if you've ever written a fic like this one and come to regret it you might know what I mean.

Thank you for understanding and I hope you continue to enjoy my works.

Have a lovely day and best wishes xx


End file.
